kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Quarx
|author = User:WreckerGaming|previous = TBA|next = TBA}} is a Japanese drama in 's . It is the tenth series to debut during the and the fourtieth overall. The series premiered on Spetember 5, 2029, joining Cho Sentai Gigantranger in the line-up. The catchphrase for the series is Plot Characters Kamen Riders Allies *Legendt *Izumi Godai Kamen Rider Ally Service *Yosuuke Kirizama *Zoey Ekada *Gokuta Ishida Returning cast * *Mayu Yoshizawa Legend Riders Kamen Rider Winger Kamen Rider Deka Kamen Rider DNA Kamen Rider Xenoflame Kamen Rider Ninpo Super Sentai cast Ultraman cast Metal Hero cast Villains Legend Riders Episodes # #*Start of events leading to tribute. # #*Tribute to . # #*Tribute to Kamen Rider Winger. # #*Tribute to Kamen Rider Winger. # #*Tribute to . # #*Tribute to . #~2004~ Wilcard. #*Tribute to . #~2004~ King of spades. #*Tribute to . #~2029~ Third crusader. #~2017~ Begin the experiment. #*Tribute to . #~2017~ The amazing science master. #*Tribute to . #~2002~ Into the mirror. #*Tribute to . #~2002~ Dragon knight. #*Tribute to . #~2009~ Journey through the decade. #*Tribute to . #~2009~ Passing the power. #*Tribute to . #~2028~ Hands up. #*Tribute to Kamen Rider Deka and Kamen Rider DNA. #~2023~ Injection. #*Tribute to Kamen Rider Deka and Kamen Rider DNA. #~2030~ Dragon flames. #*Tribute to , , , , and . #~2030~ Mighty roar. #*Tribute to , , , , and . #~2020~ Boiling hot rampage. #*Tribute to Kamen Rider Xenoflame. #~2020~ Hellspawned to earth. #*Tribute to Kamen Rider Xenoflame. #~2018~ A new future. #*Tribute to . #~2018~ Legends. #*Tribute to and . #~2018~ Ticking clock. #*Tribute to and . #~1987~ Black hero. #*Tribute to and . #~1987~ Inner king. #*Tribute to and . #~2016~ Live to kill. #*Tribute to , and . #~2016~ Game start. #*Tribute to , and . #~2005~ The famous oni. #*Tribute to , , and . #~2008~ Wake up. #*Tribute to , , and . #~2003~ Bakuryuu guts. #*Tribute to . #~2003~ The end of dino earth. #*Tribute to . #~2030~ Goodbye Xkas. #~2030~ The return of Xkas. #~2030~ Curtain of the time battle is rising. #~2014~ High speed. #*Tribute to . #~2014~ Era of drive. #*Tribute to . #~1980~ The giant one. #*Tribute to , , and Kamen Rider Ninpo. #~1980~ Almighty Quarx. #*Tribute to , , Kamen Rider Ninpo, and . #~2030~ The fourth woman. #~2030~ Reason to fight. #~2030~ Tears of Quarx. #~2018~ Lucky fusion. #*Tribute to . #~2018~ End of worlds. #*Tribute to . #~2010~ Hawk, tiger, grasshopper. #*Tribute to . #~2010~ Believe in underpants. #*Tribute to . #~2030~ Destiny. #~2030~ Fate. #~2030~ The only one. #~2030~ Return of the enemy. #~1982~ That space sherriff. #*Tribute to . #~1982~ Fight with metal heroes. #*Tribute to . #~1971~ Rider henshin. #*Tribute to . #~1971~ End of the showa. #*Tribute to . #~2030~ The next generation. #*Tribute to . Movies #Kamen Rider Quarx The Movie: Time is twisted. #Kamen Rider Quarx Saga: Kamen Rider Xkas Specials #Kamen Rider News Cast * : * : * |飛電或人|Hiden Aruto}}: |高橋文哉|Takahashi Fumiya}} Guest Cast * |イズ|}}: |鶴嶋乃愛|Tsurushima Noa}} * |不破 諫|Fuwa Isamu}}: |岡田龍太郎|Okada Ryūtarō}} * |迅|}}: |中川大輔|Nakagawa Daisuke}} * |滅|}}: |砂川脩弥|Sunagawa Syuya}} * : |上遠野 太洸|Kotono Taiko}} * : * : * * * Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Quarx: |高岩 成二|Takaiwa Seiji}} *Kamen Rider Xkas: |縄田 雄哉|Nawata Yūya}} Notes *This series commemorates the Kamen Rider Reiwa Era's 10th anniversary. **It also commemorates Kamen Rider's 58th anniversary.